Livre 1 Scorpius Malfoy - The world can stop at any moment
by TheQueen007
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, jeune petit serpentard à Poudlard, vient de perdre sa mère qui était atteinte d'une malédiction familiale. Le blondinet pense que le monde a voulu se venger pour la méchanceté dont il a toujours fait preuve jusque-là avec ses camarades. C'est un Draco et un Scorpius dévastés que vous allez retrouver, mais l'espoir et la guérison finiront-ils par revenir ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour et bienvenue à tous chers sorciers sur ma première fan fiction !**

 **Elle a été écrite il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an et certains d'entre vous l'on lu sur Wattpad. Je veux donc aussi la partager ici. Cette fan-fiction se déroule en trois livres. Le premier est concentré sur Scorpius Malfoy après la mort de sa mère, la seconde est une Drastoria, et la troisième une Lucissa. Toutes se présenteront sous forme de flashs, c'est-à-dire qu'il peut y avoir des sauts aussi bien dans le passé que dans le futur.**

 **Avant de commencer à poster le premier flash, je trouve qu'il est important que vous en sachiez plus sur Scorpius (et ses parents), personnage intriguant que j'ai apprivoisé au fur et à mesure à ma manière. J'espère que cela vous plaira :)**

 **Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour le débriefing.**

 **P-S : Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est à J.K Rowling.**

 **Et si l'on commençait par sa famille ?**

Draco Malfoy, sorcier de sang pur, né le 5 juin 1980 et marié à Astoria Greengrass, il travaille au ministère de la magie au département des mystères. Il est le responsable du département et n'a qu'une seule idée en tête : en être le directeur afin d'approfondir et orienter encore plus ses recherches qui le passionnent. Ses cheveux teintés d'un blond presque blancs sont presque comme ceux de son fils. On pourrait croire à première vue que les deux Malfoy sont semblables, mais si on les connaît mieux, on se rendrait compte que ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas. Draco a un eu un passé plutôt différent. Élevé par des mangemorts fidèles, il a suivi la route petit à petit. Impressionné, et à la fois intimidé par son père Lucius, il a toujours fait ce que ce dernier lui disait de faire. C'est intéressant de voir que l'influence de quelqu'un peut forger une autre personne très différemment. Il s'en est bien sûr détaché à la fin, Draco est l'exemple parfait du petit diable qui au final nous montre qu'on ne naît pas diable, mais qu'on le devient. Rien n'est jamais acquis pour de bon. À Poudlard, Draco était connu pour être une personne vicieuse et diabolique, surtout envers Harry Potter, son principal ennemi. Il est inutile de préciser que le choixpeau magique l'a envoyé à Serpentard. À peine que ce dernier lui avait effleuré la tête que le verdict même pas surprenant avait retenti accompagné d'acclamations. À la fois entouré de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, il avait toujours l'impression d'être le meilleur, mais en réalité avec du recul il s'est rendu compte que ses deux petits camarades et lui n'avaient pas spécialement le plus important : l'amitié. Le temps a passé et s'il a fait de nombreuses erreurs dans le passé, il a maintenant changé. Il travaille au poste de responsable du département de la Justice Magique au Ministère de la Magie. En parallèle, il a suivi après la guerre une formation en médicomagie. Il est aujourd'hui devenu médicomage à temps partiel à l'hôpital sorcier de Saint Mangouste en plus de son poste au Ministère. Même s'il éprouve encore parfois de la rancune envers Potter, c'est différent. C'est différent oui, mais il a vraiment du mal à ce que son fils soit amoureux d'une Weasley, pour lui c'est juste.. invraisemblable. Cela va d'ailleurs un peu corser la relation père/fils. Draco est vraiment partagé entre ça et en même temps il ne veut plus être l'homme qu'il était avant - au nom de son amour pour Astoria - et est heureux de voir en son fils une personne digne. Alors, il essaye tout simplement de faire des efforts..

Quand à la mère de Scorpius, celle-ci se nomme Astoria Greengrass. C'est aussi une sorcière de sang pur, née en 1981 et elle travaille aussi au département de la Justice Magique, où elle a d'ailleurs apprit à connaitre Draco. Astoria ressemble beaucoup à Scorpius et Draco la retrouve en son fils. Elle lui a appris beaucoup de valeurs qui lui sont essentielles, comme le fait que les moldus se soient pas des gens inférieurs. Tout comme Draco, elle a eu envie que son fils soit une personne gentille et beaucoup plus compréhensive au monde qui l'entoure, ce qui a provoqué la déception de Lucius Malfoy. Cependant, elle a trouvé en Narcissa Malfoy, une mère compréhensive qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment eu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne s'entend pas très bien avec la sienne. Elle est très proche de son fils, elle lui a appris à faire du piano. Ils ont tous les deux une connexion inexplicable mais forte. Astoria a de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus-gris. Sa santé a toujours été un peu fragile, elle avait en effet une malédiction magique qui sautait des générations dans sa famille -c'est tombé sur elle- qui a fait que même la naissance de son fils était risquée.

Pour finir, Daphné Greengrass est la tante du jeune Scorpius, c'est bien évidemment une sorcière de sang pur, elle est née en 1979. Blonde aux yeux verts, elle était une camarade de Serpentard de Draco quand ils étaient jeunes à Poudlard, elle faisait partie du gang de Pansy Parkison, meilleure amie de Draco. Daphné est la grande sœur d'Astoria, la mère de Scorpius. Elle aussi a été élevée dans les croyances que les familles de sang-pur sont supérieures. Elle s'entend assez bien avec Draco et son neveu, même si elle a du mal avec ce que Astoria enseigne à son fils.

 **Mais Scorpius alors dans tout ça ? Il est peut-être temps pour nous de le laisser se présenter un peu plus et de raconter son histoire..**

Je me regarde dans le miroir et je passe ma main dans mes cheveux lisses. Ils sont blonds, presque aussi blancs que la neige comme ceux de mon père. C'est comme ça que l'on me reconnaît d'ailleurs, un Malfoy. Je suis presque toujours en train de passer ma main dans ma mèche qui parfois tombe dans mes yeux. Certains diront que cela est devenu un tic tandis que je qualifierais ce geste plutôt comme une habitude. Je m'approche plus près de mon reflet. J'y vois un jeune adolescent assez pâle, assez triste. La seule lueur sur mon visage sont mes yeux. Les yeux de ma mère m'a t-on souvent fait remarquer. Je souris légèrement en pensant à elle. Oui c'est vrai... des yeux aussi bleus gris que les siens. Les gens aiment bien quand je souris, ils me disent que j'ai l'air tellement plus mignon... Mais mignon moi ? Ma famille me dit que oui, mais moi je ne trouve pas.

J'enfile ma veste assez rapidement et je noue la cravate aux couleurs de ma maison. Je me baisse et prend aussi mes chaussures. Elles ne sont ni grandes ni petites. Taille 42. Cela reflète à peu près ma taille. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit, juste entre les deux, un mètre soixante-seize. Cette fois-ci je laisse échapper un petit rire. Ma chouette me regarde et s'agite dans sa cage. Quelle drôle de bête, je l'aime tellement ! Elle remue de plus bel comme pour me répondre. Cet été mon rire est devenu moins enfantin, tout comme ma voix. Elle est devenue grave, plus homme. J'ai aussi légèrement grandi, j'ai pris quelques centimètres de plus. Presque prêt, je boutonne ma veste de mes longs doigts fins. On dit souvent que j'ai des doigts de pianiste et c'est le cas car j'en joue lorsque je ne fais pas de la magie pour faire jouer les touches. Non franchement, je préfère les toucher et créer la musique moi-même, c'est tellement plus..magique et ça me fait penser aux moments que je passe avec ma mère.. C'est mon petit secret, personne à part ma famille le sait. Ça me permet de m'évader, mais à Poudlard ce n'est pas tous les jours que je trouve un piano à ma disposition. Non, je suis plus concentré sur les cours.

Je finis par m'allonger sur mon lit et je regarde le plafond. Je fais souvent ça. On peut dire que je suis une personne assez patiente oui, mais j'ai aussi mes limites. Ces deux dernières années, les gens ont bien testé mes limites, et je me suis parfois étonné dans le mauvais sens. Je trouve aussi que j'ai trop tendance à tout garder pour moi, mais quand c'est trop je finis par éclater. Je suis susceptible et je n'y peux rien. Au premier abord j'ignore les gens et leurs remarques, car je suis tout simplement comme ça, mais à la fin j'ai vraiment envie de leur faire payer, sauf que je n'y arrive pas forcément très bien. Trop gentil ou bien devenu affaibli, sensible et vulnérable ? Peut-être un peu des trois. Depuis ma première année j'ai perdu une grande partie de la confiance que j'avais en moi, personne ne peut le nier.

Un jeune homme rêveur et tête en l'air fait également partie de mes caractéristiques. Je suis solitaire et trop souvent dans mon monde. Combien de fois aurais-je entendu des professeurs me le dire ? Pleins, trop, mais c'est plus fort que moi encore une fois. J'ai très souvent envie d'échapper à la réalité. Anxieux et toujours peur de mal faire, cela a fini par m'handicaper aussi. Ce petit sentiment d'avoir la volonté d'être reconnu ou bien tout simplement être apprécié me pousse à me surpasser. Je n'aime pas spécialement lâcher l'affaire sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Forceur ? Insistant ? Oui, peut être et alors ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me comprendre, car c'est parfois tout l'inverse. Je veux fuir, me faire enterrer dans le sol pour ne plus que l'on me regarde, j'ai envie de partir, de courir jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde et tout abandonner. Alors oui ce mélange est toxique. Jour après jour j'apprends encore à le combattre, à le laisser en équilibre du mieux que je peux pour ne pas péter les plombs. Le poison est moins fort qu'avant, je m'habitue.

J'ai peur d'en faire trop, j'ai peur de ne pas en faire assez... J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses finalement, je me sens vulnérable à chaque seconde et de l'autre côté, je me dis que tout est possible et que je dois continuer d'y croire parce que c'est ce que veulent ma mère et mon père, je le sais. Oui, je suis contradictoire. Les gens ne me comprennent pas toujours, et moi non plus... Je ne vous dis pas le bazar dans ma tête ! Le bordel constant et pourtant, je suis une personne assez organisée dans mes faits et gestes quand je le veux réellement. Lorsque je désire quelque chose, alors je vais bien le faire, juste pour moi et moi seul. De l'égoïsme ? Oui et non. J'imagine que tout être humain cache une part d'égoïsme en lui, même s'il affirme haut et fort le contraire. Là aussi j'aimerais bien équilibrer cela, mais le rejet constant que je subis m'amène à l'option la plus sombre, l'égoïsme justement. Le rejet me rend fou, me rend dingue, mauvais, même trop à mon goût, mais pourtant on continue de me dire que je suis trop naïf. Naïf mais coupable à la fois, il faut savoir hein... Coupable de mes origines et du passé.. mais quand même naïf.. Naïf de croire que ma situation va s'arranger. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. Je peux clairement sentir si quelqu'un me ment, ce que la personne va faire alors oui au début j'étais naïf, mais en grandissant je me suis rendu compte que je devenais enfin méfiant grâce à mon don qui me donne un peu plus de confiance et de facilités.

Je me mets à croiser doucement les bras sur mon torse et je ferme les yeux. J'ai envie d'être ce gars optimiste, mais en même temps je suis perdu dans mes idées noires. Je déteste la perception négative des autres, mais bizarrement, j'ai appris à vivre avec la mienne. Elle m'embête, mais j'ai appris à la supporter. Néanmoins, parfois elle m'écroule. J'ai l'impression d'être là contre ce mur de pierres et que je dois le soulever jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il finisse par être plus fort que moi. Mais je suis ambitieux alors je continue de le soulever pour toujours le monter de plus en plus haut. Je rêve de liberté alors enfreindre une règle pour en avoir, ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

Je suis aussi attentionné. Quand il m'arrive de l'être, je me sens de suite mieux, mais encore faut-il que j'en aie l'occasion. Je pense que je suis un romantique au fond, car ma sensibilité me rend comme ça. J'en ai besoin, mais quand est-ce que ça m'arrivera ? Je ne sais pas alors en attendant je me concentre sur le seul truc qui occupe ma solitude et mon chagrin, les cours. Oui, je suis plutôt studieux même si au premier regard, on pourrait penser l'inverse. On pense énormément de choses sur moi, mais au fond... Personne ne connaît le vrai Scorpius.

Mais mon histoire ? Et bien disons qu'elle n'est pas simple. Elle a commencé par.. "des trucs étranges"... oui voilà ce que je pourrais appeler des pouvoirs, surtout les premiers. J'ai bien sûr été élevé parmi tout cela, alors lorsque que des choses bizarres ont commencé à m'arriver quand j'étais plus petit, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, pour mes parents comme pour moi. Un sorcier au sang-pur. Quand il m'arrivait d'être contrarié, il se passait des trucs totalement inexplicables pour moi. Je me souviens du jour où mon père s'est retrouvé dans le salon près de la cheminée et que j'ai mis le feu à sa cape. Si au début il était encore plus énervé, il a fini par en rire et m'a rassuré en disant qu'une fois à Poudlard j'apprendrais à contrôler tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas tout.. oui il y avait autre chose, et ça, j'étais bien incapable de l'expliquer. Lorsque de temps en temps je me disputais avec mon père ou ma mère, il m'arrivait de savoir s'ils me mentaient... enfin j'en avais bien le sentiment. Plus je me rapprochais d'eux et que je les fixais, plus j'en avais la certitude. Troublant ? Oui, mais maintenant je sais ce que c'est. Je suis un legilimens. C'est très rare, mais ça existe et ça me facilite souvent les choses à vrai dire. Seulement quelques personnes sont au courant je pense. Ma famille et Albus, mon meilleur ami. Il faut dire que je ne suis franchement pas très discret là-dessus, j'en suis incapable, alors s'il y en a d'autre au courant, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Alors au moment où j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard pour mon onzième anniversaire, je me suis dit que j'allais enfin pouvoir apprendre à contrôler tout ça. Depuis longtemps que je l'attendais cette lettre ! De temps à autre, il arrivait à mes parents de se rappeler des souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu à Poudlard, et ça ma toujours fait sourire évidemment. Bien sûr, je savais aussi que mon père ne me disait pas tout. Il m'a toujours répété qu'il a fait pas mal d'erreurs dans le passé et qu'il regrette, alors bon, je n'insiste pas plus que ça même si ça m'intrigue et que j'ai entendu pas mal de trucs.

Cependant, Poudlard ne s'est pas vraiment avéré aussi génial que je l'avais imaginé... les gens, oui voilà. C'était les gens le problème. Dès mon premier jour, je sentais toujours des regards étranges se poser sur moi. Ce n'était pas des regards remplis de joie, de sympathie ou encore de gentillesse, mais plutôt... du dégoût ou encore de la haine. J'étais bien au courant de la réputation qu'avait eu mon père même si ce dernier restait discret avec moi là-dessus, mais au point que ça se répercute sur moi.. non. Avant que je sois né, mon père et mon grand-père étaient dans les rangs des mangemorts avec.. celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Alors oui des sales rumeurs se sont mises en route. Est-ce que ma mère ne s'était pas rapprochée du mage noir et que ça aurait fini autrement... ? Serait-elle tombée sous son.. charme et sa puissance ? Les gens pensaient que parce que j'étais un Malfoy, j'étais forcément comme mes parents l'étaient autrefois. Toute cette bataille dont mon père m'a parlé a énormément laissé des marques et c'est en rentrant à Poudlard que je m'en suis rendu vraiment compte. Certaines personnes avaient été inculpées que ma famille était le mal, un point c'est tout. Descendant du mage noir lui-même, petit mangemort, voir même un fils de vous-savez-qui ! Complètement du n'importe quoi. L'histoire possède un lourd bagage à tel point que je le ressens au quotidien. Je pensais que les insultes allaient finir par s'apaiser au bout d'un moment, car comme on dit, les rumeurs sont toujours éphémères. Lorsqu'une meilleure finit par arriver, la précédente disparaît, mais non ce n'est toujours pas le cas encore aujourd'hui. Mes deux premières années ont été comme ça, et je sens que ma troisième année va être... pareille, voir pire.

Je me sens toujours seul à Poudlard, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis proches ou alors ce sont juste des camarades. Je passe la plupart de mon temps seul avec mes livres. Pourtant, il y a bien une personne qui illumine mon cœur et qui fait que mon estomac à des sensations bizarres à chaque fois que je la vois... oui Rose Weasley. Ses longs cheveux bruns aux jolis reflets roux et ses yeux magnifiques font que mon cœur bat toujours plus fort quand je l'aperçois... les choses avaient commencée doucement, il y avait eu un petit deal entre nous. Elle m'aidait pour les sortilèges - oui, ce n'est pas mon fort, à croire que la cape enflammée de mon père m'a traumatisé - et je l'aidais pour la légilimencie car elle était bien sûr au courant de mon don. Mais évidemment, j'ai tout foiré avec elle... vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai embrassé voilà. Comme un idiot, je n'ai pas su me contrôler et depuis tout est devenu pire. J'ai tout gâché avec elle. J'ignore si un jour son cœur battra plus fort pour moi, mais la jeune fille étant folle amoureuse d'un autre, mon désespoir est de plus en profond. Les choses ne se sont pas arrangées par la suite, le gars qu'elle aime a embrassé une autre fille. En attendant les choses sont ce qu'elles sont maintenant et j'ignore encore comment je vais survivre à cette troisième année... Mon père me dit d'être moins timide mais il est à la fois inquiet et en colère contre les rumeurs qui continuent encore et encore de courir.

J'ai envie de changer cette année, d'aller vers les autres un peu plus pour leur montrer que je ne suis pas une espèce de bête de foire. Les gens ne savent pas ce que ça fait d'être rejeté tout le temps. Peut-être qu'un jour les autres comprendront, et même le monde entier me comprendra, comme mon meilleur ami Albus. En attendant, j'avance au fur et à mesure pour découvrir ce que la nouvelle année va me réserver...


	2. Terrible nouvelle

**Voici donc le premier flash ! Les autres seront postés au fur et à mesure à un rythme plus espacé. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, toute critique positive ou négative est utile :)**

 _C'est les vacances de Noël pour les élèves de Poudlard. Alors que certains restent à l'école d'autres rentrent chez leurs parents. C'est le cas de Scorpius. Ces vacances se déroulent en plusieurs scènes, sous forme de moments présents ou encore de flash-backs. En l'occurrence, cette scène présente se passe le 26 décembre 2019 dans le Manoir de la famille Malfoy._

Des larmes. Des larmes et encore des larmes. Les flots d'eau sur les joues du garçon ne s'arrêtaient pas. Les mots de son père ne cessaient de lui résonner dans l'esprit. La tête lui tournait tellement si bien qu'il s'effondra sur son lit. Inconsolable. Le monde venait brusquement de s'arrêter. L'eau salée dégoulinait sur son visage si bien que le jeune Malfoy ne voyait plus rien autour de lui. Tout n'était que du noir, du malheur et encore du malheur. Il se releva pour s'effondrer aussitôt par terre au bord de son lit. Sa respiration saccadée devenait complètement alarmante, et ses tremblements incontrôlables. Ses bras entourèrent ses côtes. Il avait mal, mal au cœur... La réalité le heurtait de plein fouet et il avait envie de s'en débarrasser. Il ne voulait plus être ici, il désirait tout simplement disparaître, mais ce n'était pas possible. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment ? C'était injuste et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le monde avait choisi de le punir comme ça. Sa vie n'était que foutaises, mauvaise, affreuse, ignoble, désastre total. Il tapa du poing sur le sol et recommença jusqu'à se faire encore plus mal. Il s'en fichait à présent, il avait tout simplement envie de ne plus ressentir la peine intérieure. Cette si grande douleur qui prenait possession de lui ne le lâchait pas au contraire, elle s'empirait. Il était prisonnier, le volcan ne cessait de cracher du feu. Il le brûlait à vif, et même ses larmes sur son visage le brûlait aussi. Il avait l'impression que l'on avait chauffé un morceau de fer et qu'on le blessait continuellement. Non, non non, il n'arrivait pas à y croire tout simplement. Ayant besoin d'évacuer au plus vite la pression, il se mit à crier, mais ces cris ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en gémissements puis en sanglots de nouveau. Toute cette tristesse débordait et elle se transformait en colère pour repartir de nouveau en chagrin profond.

Il avait besoin de la sortir là et maintenant sinon il avait vraiment en crever. Mais ce n'était pas assez alors il se releva et frappa le mur avec ses mains puis avec ses pieds. Le monde venait de s'effondrer. Le mur de pierres qu'il avait porté sur son dos depuis si longtemps venait soudainement de l'écraser bien violemment. Il n'avait rien compris, presque rien vu venir.. Il revoyait la tête de son père et entendait sa voix complètement brisée. Son cœur s'était alors arrêté et les larmes avaient presque aussitôt coulé. Il n'avait pas compris, il n'avait pas cru, mais pourtant, c'était vrai. Il avait été si méchant avec les autres, si terrible, si malsain, un monstre, oui un grand monstre et on le punissait pour ça. Il le méritait probablement si le destin lui affligeait une telle horreur. Il en payait le prix désormais.

La douleur grandissante le rendait complètement dingue. Ses poings ayant atterri avec force sur le mur glissèrent lentement et il se retrouva à genou, mais il se releva pour se diriger vers la vitre. Il sauta alors de la fenêtre de sa chambre et atterrit dehors. Il pleuvait. Les gouttes lui trempaient déjà les cheveux. Le garçon ne perdit pas de temps et il se mit à courir. Il allait bientôt courir le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait plus rien sentir. Il espérait que le vent et la pluie allaient l'apaiser, mais ce fut son rythme et ses cris qui le soulageaient le temps d'un court moment. Il continuait son sprint le plus loin possible comme une ligne droite. Il courait vers la sortie du malheur, mais rien ne venait. Les effets éphémères partaient déjà. Sa respiration était maintenant presque coupée, le jeune homme ne pouvait même plus respirer correctement et il s'effondra. Ses genoux heurtèrent violemment le sol. Ses mains vinrent agripper l'herbe le plus fort possible et en arracha la moitié par la même occasion. Il était mal physiquement et il se sentit soudainement nauséeux. Le dégoût mélangé à la peine physique le faisait souffrir. Le tournis le prenait aussi et il ne voyait bientôt plus que des étoiles devant lui, désagréable. Il continuait de sangloter en même temps si bien qu'il en avait mal à la gorge. Son estomac faisait terriblement mal aussi, tous ses muscles se contractaient et le supplice ne faisait qu'empirer. Ce dégoût était vraiment très intense à ce moment-là. La sueur dégoulinait de son front et son teint devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était injuste !

Avec une violence de nouveau incontrôlable, ses mains allèrent toucher encore une fois le sol trempé. Folie. Rage. Désespoir. Il frappait et se laissa glisser vers l'avant et hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Sa tête ne se taisait pas ! Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Réel ou pas réel ? Les images lui venaient. Réel ou pas ? Bon sang ! Ça ne disparaîtrait jamais. Bientôt, il se relevait et enroula ses deux bras autour de son estomac. Quelque chose transperçait sa poitrine semblable à une lame brûlée à vif ou à un couteau qu'on aurait planté dans son cœur sans aucune pitié. Cri de douleur. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il se perdit dans un monde dépourvu de toute lumière. Folie. Folie meurtrière qui à présent l'emportait. On lui parlait. On lui jetait encore ces terribles mots à la figure, mais, il n'écoutait plus, il ne le pouvait plus.

Il ne savait même plus où il se trouvait. Perdu. Tant de peine et de douleur. Insupportable. Il aurait encore plus voulu s'effondrer, mais il n'y arrivait même plus, il était au plus bas. Ses mains toujours avec puissance se mirent à envelopper son crâne dans l'espoir de faire partir les pensées, en vain. Elles avaient pris le contrôle et lui n'était plus qu'une petite marionnette. Le feu continuait son ravage et ne le laissait aucun répit pour reprendre son souffle. Les flammes virtuelles l'étouffèrent. Se relevant, il se mit à tousser. Ses poumons criaient à l'aide, son estomac menaçait de se retourner d'une seconde à l'autre et seul dans son supplice, sa vision se brouilla encore plus. Le sang cognait violemment contre ses tempes. Il cognait si fort qu'il ne le supportait pas. Tout était fini. Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître, on ne pouvait pas la lui prendre, ce n'était pas possible, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, jamais ! Jamais ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela bordel ? Le brasier, cet ignoble brasier était en train de le noyer. Il voulait relever les bras pour remonter à la surface, mais quelque chose le tirait vers le fond. Elle n'était plus là. Il se sentait impuissant, il n'avait pu rien faire. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Injustice. Colère. Rage. Elle n'était plus ici. Avait-elle peur ? Était-elle seule ? Où était-elle maintenant ? Cela le fit souffrir encore plus. Qu'allait-il devenir sans elle ? Ses bras relâchèrent désespérément l'herbe. Il se laissa tomber vers l'arrière cette fois-ci pour s'allonger comme il le pu. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en suppliant et gémissant. Le noir l'emportait peu à peu aussi... il s'épuisait. Toute lumière s'évaporait. Le froid s'installait encore plus. Sa maman. Oui.. Parce que c'était ce qui est arrivé. On lui avait enlevé sa maman. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter, elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit ! La vie, remplie d'injustice faisait résonner sa dernière cloche en signe d'adieu. L'adieu. Sa maman était partie. Sa maman était morte.


	3. L'amoureux de la musique

_C'est le début des vacances pour les élèves de Poudlard et cette scène se passe le 21 décembre 2019._

De retour à la maison ! Après des mois à Poudlard, le blondinet était revenu chez lui avec sa grande valise et sa chouette bien-aimée. Ses parents étaient venus le chercher à la gare et s'il avait eu envie de sauter dans les bras de sa mère, il avait attendu de ne plus être sur la voie pour le faire. À la place, il s'était contenté de les saluer avec un grand sourire sur son visage pâle. Une fois rentré au manoir, il avait à peine eu le temps de déposer ses affaires sur le grand canapé du salon que déjà, sa mère l'avait assommé de questions. Le jeune garçon avait rit et lui avait demandé de ne pas en poser trop à la fois. Il avait vu le sourire amusé de son père à cet instant-là. Sa mère était toujours comme ça avec lui et au contraire, son père restait plutôt silencieux, calme et distant au premier abord. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui et le couvait un petit peu trop parfois, mais le blondinet s'y était fait et y avait prit goût même s'il n'osait pas forcément l'avouer. Après une bonne discussion sur son début d'année, ses cours et tout le pack, elle lui avait fini par lui demander si ses soucis d'intégration s'étaient réglés, et il avait répondu qu'il y travaillait et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Son père - qui remarquait beaucoup mieux qu'Astoria lorsque son fils ne disait pas toute la vérité- l'avait regardé avec insistance en silence, et Scorpius était certain que son paternel irait lui en retoucher quelques mots à un moment donné plus tard, mais pour le moment, les trois se contentaient de leurs retrouvailles. Il aurait bien tenté d'entrer dans l'esprit de son père pour percevoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il pensait, mais c'était inutile et puis s'il ne voulait pas le fixer pour ne pas se faire griller, il avait besoin au moins d'un contact physique. À la place, il sourit légèrement et ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à se porter sur l'instrument qui encombrait une petite partie du grand salon : le piano à queue. Welcome back !

Il aurait pu perdre l'habitude ou encore l'envie, mais aucun des deux n'étaient le cas. À Poudlard il avait eu quelques rares occasions. Il s'y était donc dirigé avec un enthousiasme assez enfantin -et étrange même pour lui- , qui avait fait sourire ses parents et la mélodie n'avait pas tardé à prendre sa place dans la pièce. Elle devenait très rapidement soutenue et était incontestablement dangereusement entraînante. Le blondinet avait commencé au début assez doucement à effleurer les touches de son piano, mais à présent il était complètement en train de les contrôler à la perfection avec une force et une précision incroyable. Le tempo était rapide et aucune fausse note se faisait entendre. La mélodie lui apportait un bien-être et une sensation de liberté intense. Il se surprit même à fermer les yeux en même temps pour s'imprégner encore plus du morceau. Ce qui était incroyable avec celui-ci, c'était qu'il le connaissait tellement par cœur qu'à chaque fois il avait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec. Il joua longuement et le morceau finit par arriver à sa note finale. Son père souriait fièrement et sa mère s'installa à côté de lui. Draco était vraiment content que son fils soit aussi doué à ça. Elle posa sa main sur la jambe de son fils puis le regarda dans les yeux. Les deux avaient absolument le même regard bleu-gris intriguant. Elle lui sourit et sa main se posa délicatement sur sa joue. Le garçon se sentit bientôt rosir de joie. Il se sentait à la maison chez lui et sa mère lui murmura quelque chose qui lui fit quelque chose de plus fort que de la simple joie. « Quand l'élève devient meilleur que le prof... » Elle lui avait souri et lui avait adressé un clin d'œil. Sa prof c'était elle bien évidemment. Sa mère aimait beaucoup s'installer à ses côtés lorsqu'il jouait, c'était même devenu presque automatique. Scorpius sourit de nouveau, fier de lui. Il était de retour à la maison et était certain que ces vacances-là allaient être incroyables.


	4. Soupçons, mensonges

_La scène se passe le 24 décembre dans le manoir de la famille Malfoy._

Les vacances avaient tellement bien commencé pour lui. Il n'avait pas manqué d'aller se balader dans Londres par la même occasion, mais le jeune homme s'était très vite aperçu que ses parents étaient étranges entre eux. Son père se montrait plus protecteur que d'ordinaire envers sa mère, comme si elle était devenue du sucre, et Scorpius commençait à s'en inquiéter. Un soir, il avait été voir son père et lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait. Il lui avait répondu que sa mère était un peu plus fatiguée ces temps-ci, mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse du souci. Scorpius s'était rapproché de son père, et lui avait demandé de nouveau. Pour réellement sentir ce que son père lui cachait, il devait être assez proche de la personne pour pouvoir pénétrer dans sa tête. Bien évidemment, il pouvait le faire avec de la distance et avec un contact physique, mais c'était plus difficile, surtout avec lui. Ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il ne devait pas se faire du mauvais sang encore une fois. Mais voilà, Scorpius sentait très bien que c'était faux. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, car il n'osait pas trop le fixer. Son paternel était vraiment très fort pour le démasquer, mais une chose était certaine, il lui cachait la vérité et n'aimait pas ça. Il avait alors fait un pas de plus en avant vers son père et ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde du regard cette fois-ci.

\- Je déteste quand tu me mens. Je déteste.

Sa voix grave et sèche avait résonné dans le salon et Draco avait voulu ouvrir la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais son fils était parti en lui tournant très rapidement le dos pour changer de pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il hésita à le rattraper, mais il ne bougea pas, trop perturbé par ses paroles et son ton glacial. Il s'en voulait, mais c'était mieux comme ça. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter car il voulait le protéger, mais au fond, il savait que c'était pire.

Oui, il avait raison. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Jamais.

 **P-S : N'hésitez pas à commenter, à dire ce que vous en pensez mes amis sorciers :)**


	5. Douloureux chagrin

_Cette scène présente se déroule le même jour que la première, le 26 décembre 2019._

Draco cherchait son fils. Où était-il ? Le manoir était terriblement calme et l'atmosphère tellement lourde. Draco avait le cœur brisé. Il était resté là longtemps assis pendant des heures à regarder la cheminée. Il avait à peine cligné des yeux, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poils et ne s'était pas relevé pendant des heures entières. Il avait fixé les flammes. Oui ces flammes... à l'intérieur elles étaient en train de le dévorer férocement.. c'était si douloureux. Il n'avait même plus envie d'exister alors ses yeux regardaient le néant. Les larmes ne coulaient pas, le feu intérieur les brûlaient avant même qu'elles ne puissent sortir. Le marbre semblait avoir pris possession de son corps mais à l'intérieur s'en était tout autre. Il luttait pour ne pas se laisser engouffrer par les ténèbres. Il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie, sa chère Astoria. Il ne réalisait pas encore, et se demandait ce que ça allait être après. Après de longues heures il s'était enfin relevé lentement en se demandant où était Scorpius. Oui son fils, son fils unique. Son fils blessé, ravagé.. il l'avait abandonné pendant toutes ces heures. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte. Il était alors dehors, et Draco s'y aventura aussitôt. La pluie s'était arrêtée mais tout restait humide. Il marcha pendant de longues minutes à l'extérieur. Où était-il ? Draco était seul. Seul au monde, tout comme son fils qui devait probablement penser la même chose. Soudainement, il ne tardait pas à voir une petite tête blonde allongée dans l'herbe. « Scorpius...», murmura t-il d'une voix brisée.

Draco ne voulait pas le réveiller alors il se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Il ramena son fils à la maison et l'allongea sur le canapé à côté du feu pour que ses vêtements mouillés sèchent en même temps. Sa mèche lui tombait dans les yeux alors d'un geste doux, il la repoussa. Scorpius était là avec lui. Il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Une tasse de thé vert l'attendait à côté. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le jeune garçon fut désorienté. Il resta silencieux pendant un bon moment tout comme son père, et soudainement, il fut pris de panique. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il se redressa un peu trop brusquement. Son père le retint en mettant une main sur son épaule. Draco posa aussi une main sur son front. Il était bouillant. Le père ignorait combien de temps il était resté dehors, il ne savait pas combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées, car il avait perdu toute la notion du temps. « Qu'est-ce que... ? » , murmura son fils perdu. « Scorpius.. » , chuchota Draco en retour ne sachant que d'autre ajouter.

Les yeux du père et du fils se rencontrèrent brièvement puis ils se fixèrent. Ils se regardaient attentivement, presque autant que lorsque Scorpius utilisait son don de légilimencie. Oui, Draco avait appris à reconnaître cela à force, car il avait une autre manière de le fixer.. c'était plus.. voyant, plus direct.. et surtout moins discret et là ça allait arriver. Son fils avait encore du progrès à faire sur la partie discrétion. La main du garçon se posa naturellement sur celle de l'homme en face de lui. Scorpius ressentait alors toute la douleur de son père tandis que leurs regards s'affrontaient. Il n'avait même pas à se concentrer, ni même à parler pour voir et ressentir le souvenir contrairement à d'habitude. Il était là, bien ancré, facile d'accès... même beaucoup trop, mais en même temps, à quoi s'attendait-il ? C'était différent et surtout pas comme les autres fois. Trop intense. Il tenta alors de reprendre ce souvenir en lui. La peine ici était différente de la sienne, voir même inconnue, mais pourtant, elle était tout aussi puissante et douloureuse que celle qu'il avait. Ça faisait mal et le garçon grimaça légèrement. Il se mordit les lèvres l'espace d'un instant, c'était tellement trop fort. Il parvenait cependant à la reprendre petit à petit, il le désirait. Les bribes du souvenir se décomposaient et venaient à lui aussi lentement que le ruban d'une vieille cassette qui continuait de se dérouler. Néanmoins, le problème était que la douleur s'accumulait à la sienne si bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait suffoquer de l'intérieur. Sa mère. C'était tout simplement impossible de tout reprendre maintenant alors que lui même allait exploser à cause de toute cette souffrance. Sa main serra plus fort celle de son père sans s'en rendre compte.

Draco sentait une légèreté en lui l'espace d'à peine une seconde, comme s'il s'apaisait. Était-ce la simple présence de son fils qui le rassurait ? Probablement. Il continuait de le regarder, mais tout à coup, il sentit sa peine revenir de plus belle. Il la ressentait, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ça ne le quittait pas. C'était étrange, ça venait de le frapper terriblement si bien qu'il recula et lâcha la main machinalement du blondinet. Douloureux. Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il se mit à le regarder étrangement. Scorpius avait-il fait exprès ? Non, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se contrôler. Il avait sans doute voulu lui apporter du réconfort en posant sa main sur la sienne ou encore voir sa peine, mais avait échoué. Le jeune garçon avait sans doute été trop submergé. Les souvenirs étaient bien trop puissants et terribles. Le don de Scorpius l'avait toujours intrigué et à ce moment précis, il était, pour la première fois, bien trop extrême.

Scorpius relevait la tête vers Draco et vit ses yeux humides. Son père était tout aussi rempli de chagrin. Il s'était éloigné et sa main avait quitté la sienne. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il savait... Il s'était soudainement senti englouti par les émotions qu'il avait prises et ne pouvant plus rien contrôler, son père avait reçu la peine de son souvenir en retour de manière brutale. Le tout avait dû durer que quelques secondes, mais c'était inattendu. Le jeune se rapprocha de nouveau vers lui et cette fois-ci, il passa ses bras autour des grandes épaules de son père, se jeta sur lui et le serra contre lui. Le garçon se mit alors à pleurer.

 **Voilà un des flashs qui m'a sans doute fait le plus de mal à écrire, j'espère que vous aurez aussi senti la peine de nos deux Malfoy.. 3**


	6. Le dernier Noël

_Cette scène se passe le 25 décembre dans le manoir de la famille Malfoy._

Il était à présent très tard et les lumières continuaient de briller partout dans la pièce. Le petit blondinet était vêtu très élégamment. Noël était arrivé et il admirait le grand sapin tout décoré devant lui. La soirée s'était déroulée à merveille comme on pouvait le voir par son grand sourire. Il avait reçu un super balai de la part de ses parents. Le garçon avait sauté de joie lorsqu'il avait vu l'emballage. C'était en plus le dernier modèle qui était sorti : l'Éclair de feu 2019 ! Il avait à présent hâte de postuler dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Si seulement il pouvait y être accepté.. ses parents seraient fiers et il aurait enfin l'occasion de prouver aux gens qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'inspirant. La soirée avait été magnifique en tous les cas et il commençait tout de même à être fatigué. Il s'installa donc sur le canapé et son père le rappela à l'ordre en lui disant qu'il serait mieux de retirer ses chaussures d'abord. Le garçon s'exécuta en s'excusant avec un petit sourire gêné. Scorpius se remémorait toute la soirée. Ses grands-parents et ses oncles et tantes étaient venus - du côté de sa mère comme de son père – pour un grand banquet, chose très habituelle dans leur famille. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu et ça lui avait fait plaisir. Cependant, il avait quand même remarqué que son père et ses grands-parents avaient encore cette petite distance gênante entre eux. Même lorsqu'ils se parlaient, il y avait toujours ce ton officiel. Scorpius essayait d'imaginer ce que ça avait dû être pour son père d'être toujours aussi distant de ses parents, mais c'était assez difficile et à la fois étrange. Si lui il pouvait plus facilement parler à sa mère, son père restait accessible. Peut-être que son père se comportait de la sorte avec lui, car il aurait aimé que ses parents fassent de même avec lui qui sait..

\- Dis.., commença alors Scorpius en tournant ses yeux vers son père. Penses-tu que des conflits peuvent finir par s'arranger un jour ou l'autre ?

Presque aussitôt qu'il eut posé la question, il se maudit. Il aurait dû se taire, car il savait que son père allait comprendre où il venait en venir et le sujet avait toujours été un peu sensible. Comme prévu, Draco haussa un sourcil et le regarda étrangement. Le blondinet baissa les yeux un peu gêné, mais Draco posa ses doigts sur son menton pour le lui relever doucement. Il sentait l'inquiétude de son fils et avait même compris ce qu'il voulait savoir tout au fond de lui. Scorpius ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive aussi avec son père.

\- Oui, je le pense, répondis Draco même si avec ses parents à lui - surtout son père - , c'était différent. En tous les cas, je serais toujours là pour toi.

C'était dit. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de confessions, mais après toute cette « distance » comme Scorpius avait appelé cela, Draco sentait qu'il devait dire ce genre de chose à son fils. Il avait décidé d'aller de son propre chemin après la grande bataille de Poudlard qui remontait à des années maintenant et son père avait encore du mal à digérer ça. Résultat, il ne revoyait ses parents que rarement, seulement pour des repas de famille, mais pourtant ça lui paraissait toujours aussi étrange. Il savait à chaque fois qu'il allait falloir éviter d'aborder tel ou tel sujet, car un débat finirait par s'installer et éventuellement, l'ambiance serait bien plombée. En bref, il fallait presque tout calculer et Scorpius avait bien remarqué que son père se comportait assez différemment. Il y avait des trucs tout à fait notable. Par exemple, son père avait tendance à le reprendre sur certaines choses qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée de faire d'ordinaire.

Astoria s'approcha des deux hommes et leur tendit un plat avec quelques gâteaux qui restaient. Scorpius fit non de la tête et répondit poliment "non merci" car il n'avait plus faim du tout et Draco fit de même. Les invités à présent partis, la maison régnait maintenant dans un calme incroyable. Scorpius sourit en repensant à toutes les questions qu'on lui avait posées. C'était toujours les mêmes chaque année, mais il s'y était fait. Les adultes aimaient toujours savoir s'il se débrouillait bien à l'école et s'il avait une petite amie. Il avait répondu non pour la deuxième question et quant à la première, il avait dit qu'il aimait vraiment les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, la divination et les duels de sorciers. Son grand-père Lucius avait hoché la tête avec un sourire quand le garçon avait parlé des duels de sorciers. Il avait demandé quels genres de sortilèges il apprenait et le garçon en avait cité quelques-uns et Lucius s'était adressé à Draco en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de lui en apprendre aussi de lui-même. Draco et Lucius avaient maintenu leurs regards pendant un bon bout de temps et Astoria avait fini par redemander qui voulait un peu de dessert afin de faire oublier ce sujet.

Tout le monde était bien sûr ressorti vivants de cette soirée et Scorpius remarquait à présent l'air de soulagement que le visage de son père affichait. Il était comme redevenu lui-même. Il dirigea son regard vers sa mère. Elle s'était assise sur le canapé d'en face et elle paraissait bien plus fatiguée que lui. Lorsqu'il lui demanda si ça allait, elle se contenta de hocher la tête doucement. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il s'y fasse et à en regarder son père, il lui semblait que ce dernier n'y parvenait toujours pas. Le calme régnait et l'heure tardive se faisait sentir. Scorpius décida de laisser ses parents tous les deux. Il fit un signe de tête à son père tout en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Il s'approcha de sa mère et celle-ci l'attira à lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Ses longs cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou et il sourit en lui murmurant des mots inaudibles. Il afficha un sourire tout joyeux. Oui, il avait passé une excellente soirée.


	7. Papa, tu me dégoûtes

_Cette scène se passe le 27 décembre 2019._

Seul. Le garçon était de retour à la solitude. Assis sur son lit depuis maintenant des heures, ses yeux fixaient le mur. Il ne voulait pas descendre, rien, il se contentait de rester ici. Si la veille, il avait laissé ses émotions s'exprimer, le blondinet était maintenant comme paralysé à l'intérieur. Cela faisait aussi maintenant une dizaine de fois que son père frappait à sa porte pour tenter de lui parler, mais Scorpius l'ignorait. Il voulait être seul et ne voulait voir personne. Mais au bout d'un moment les tics tocs à la porte avaient fini par le mettre sur les nerfs et il s'était soudainement levé d'un seul bond pour ouvrir la porte à son père. « Si tu veux en parler, je suis là » avait-il dit. Scorpius s'était tu et son père avait continué de le regarder d'un air triste. « Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai pas envie de parler, d'accord ? » Sa voix avait été sèche et Drago ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction de son fils. « Je veux parler à maman » avait-il rajouté. Drago s'était avancé vers lui et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. On pouvait voir de grands cernes sous ses yeux, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Le blondinet avait reculé. Sa peine venait de se transformer en colère. Oui, la colère, il en voulait à présent au monde entier s'en sans rendre compte.  
« Laisse-moi. »

Il était à présent tard et Scorpius ne pouvait pas dormir. Il se leva enfin de son lit et descendit tout doucement les escaliers. À cette heure-ci, il pensait ne trouver personne mais il se trompa. Il y avait encore de la lumière. Son père était encore debout. Au moment où Scorpius allait faire demi-tour, il changea d'avis. Tant pis quoi, il avait envie d'aller en bas, un point c'était tout. À la fin des escaliers, il dû bien évidemment passer par le salon là où se trouvait son père pour se rendre à la cuisine. Alors qu'il allait continuer son chemin en ignorant son père, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ce qui était posé sur la table. Il s'arrêta devant son paternel et le regarda cette fois-ci bien dans les yeux. « Tu me dégoûtes » D'accord, il y avait été bien trop fort et il allait sûrement le regretter très vite, mais c'était sorti comme ça. Scorpius s'avança encore plus très vite et désigna tout ce qui était posé sur la table, c'est-à-dire une bouteille de Whisky et un verre. « On dirait un Moldu de leurs films américains complètement pathétique là ! Fais donc autre chose, je sais pas moi ! Jette des sorts partout, va prendre un balai et voler, mais pas ça ! » Drago regarda son fils presque bouche-bée. Depuis quand sortait-il des propos de ce genre ? Scorpius savait très bien ce à quoi son père pensait. « Quoi, tu ne penses pas la même chose, c'est ça ? Ou bien, c'est ce que tu prétendais devant maman ? »

Cette fois, c'était trop et Drago se leva et serra ses doigts sur la chemise de son fils au niveau de son col. « Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, comment oses-tu ?! » Son fils le fixa intensément et pénétra dans sa tête. Il n'y allait pas de manière douce, bien au contraire. Il s'en fichait que ce soit douloureux, car oui, s'il décidait d'y aller fort ça pouvait faire souffrir un petit peu les gens. Il pénétrait de force dans l'esprit de quelqu'un alors forcément ça avait un prix. Scorpius continuait et il savait très bien qu'il y était allé comme une brute. Drago grimaça et lâcha son fils. C'était trop intense. « Arrête ça de suite ! » Scorpius se pencha, prit le verre et il jeta le reste du contenu dans un pot de fleur proche de lui. Quant à la bouteille, il la prit, mais sa colère était bien trop forte qu'il la fit éclater en mille morceaux. Il ne voulait pas rester ici, alors il laissa son père après lui avoir lancé un regard noir. Son père ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça, il en était certain, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.


	8. La vie est injuste

_Cette scène se passe le 28 décembre 2019._

Le garçon était assis tout seul près de son piano, mais cette fois-ci, aucune note ne résonnait dans la pièce. Il était là, immobile et ne touchait aucune des touches. Il n'y arrivait pas, ou bien ne voulait tout simplement pas. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Son cœur fit un bond incroyable et il se retourna les yeux pleins d'espoir avec un petit sourire qui retomba bien vite quand il se rendit compte que c'était son père... Non ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'était pas venue le rejoindre à son piano, et elle ne le ferait plus jamais. Il sentit son estomac se nouer à cette horrible pensée et le blondinet détourna le regard pour aller regarder ses pieds. « Je suis désolé » ,fit la voix de son père. Scorpius ne répondit rien et se contenta de continuer à admirer ses chaussures. Il n'était toujours pas ouvert à la discussion et se demandait quand il le serait. Plus il accumulait ses pensées pour lui, moins il voulait le dire à voix haute tellement il en avait et que ça venait de plus en plus difficile. Drago resta debout devant lui pendant un petit moment en espérant que son fils changerait d'avis mais cela ne se produisait pas. Le jeune serpentard était-il en colère contre lui ? « Scorpius parle-moi » Sa voix se faisait presque suppliante ce qui n'échappa pas au blondinet. Cela lui donna une raison de plus pour se taire. Il ignorait pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il avait un besoin de faire ça à son père. Scorpius était en colère contre le monde entier et déversait sa colère sur chaque personne à sa portée avec du silence pour le moment. Il s'en voulait énormément pourtant et toutes ces pensées contradictoires le faisaient encore plus souffrir. Son père n'insista pas pour le moment et le laissa à ses pensées. Il avait tout fait pour que son père parte, mais au fond, il lui en voulait d'être parti, il aurait voulu qu'il reste près de lui. À quoi jouait le garçon ? Aucune idée... D'un geste lent, il s'empara d'un parchemin et d'une plume.

* * *  
 _Flash-back : suite du 26 décembre 2019._

Lorsque son fils se jeta sur lui et qu'il sentit ses larmes dégouliner sur sa chemise, Drago avait encore plus de peine. Il passa lui aussi ses bras autour de Scorpius pour le serrer à son tour dans ses bras. Ses sanglots commençaient à devenir de plus en plus incontrôlables et le père se mit à le bercer en espérant que sa peine allait s'évanouir. Le blondinet avait à présent perdu encore tout son contrôle et cette fois-ci, il n'était plus seul. Son père était là et il pouvait avoir dans ses bras quelqu'un. La peine était cependant très forte et ses mains s'agrippèrent fortement à Drago sans s'en rendre compte. Il laissa toutes ses émotions s'exprimer une nouvelle fois, puis il commença à se redresser les joues remplies de larmes qui continuaient de couler. « C'est injuste.. ! C'est injuste ! » disait-il à répétition. Embarrassé, il tentait de sécher son visage avec la manche de sa chemise déjà bien humide, mais plus il répétait le geste et plus il continuait de pleurer. Drago l'attira de nouveau à lui et ils restèrent longtemps comme cela. Il y avait à présent un si grand vide dans la maison.« Il y avait des choses que je... j'au..rais voulu lui..lui dire » murmura Scorpius entre deux respirations saccadée.

Drago planta son regard dans celui du blondinet et avait l'impression que l'épée qui lui transperçait le cœur était en train de l'achever. Il avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère.. des magnifiques yeux bleus-gris innocents.« Je sais.. je sais.. » Il y avait aussi énormément de chose que Drago aurait voulu lui dire aussi. Elle avait changé sa vie. Elle avait été la seule à voir la lumière en lui. Elle l'avait changé, fait de lui un meilleur homme. Une fois dans sa vie Drago avait réussi à ne pas se haïr lui-même.. C'était grâce à elle. Elle était partie en lui laissant une marque et puis son fils unique.« J'aurais voulu lui..dire.. au revoir.. » sanglota le garçon qui blottissait sa tête dans l'épaule du père. Il avait mal au cœur. Il n'avait pas eu sa chance. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, au moins une dernière fois. Il aurait voulu voir son sourire, sentir sa main dans ses cheveux et l'entendre. Mais non, il n'avait pas pu ! Jamais il ne le pourrait. C'était fini.

* * *  
Il griffonnait quelques mots sur une feuille dans l'espoir de produire ce qu'il fallait. Il lui fallait faire à présent un discours pour l'enterrement de sa mère qui allait arriver demain, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ça faisait déjà une trentaine de parchemins qu'il était en train de jeter par-dessus le piano. Trois mots. Voilà ce qu'il avait écrit. Il allait bien avancer... Il se maudissait. Il était incapable de réfléchir et de trouver ce qu'il voulait exprimer devant tous les gens qui allaient être là. Pris de colère et totalement désespéré, il jeta un énième parchemin en l'air et se tapa brusquement sur les touches. Bruit totalement affreux. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il était minable.


	9. Pas assez parfait

Pas assez parfait. Inutile. Pas comme il le fallait. Le garçon regardait à présent le mur, déçu du monde, déçu de lui. Déception. Il avait mal jugé, et avait à la fois espéré, mais il désespérait à présent comme blessé dans sa fierté. Il y avait toujours des moments comme ça un petit peu plus difficile. Il faisait toujours de son mieux, mais rien ne se passait comme il l'espérait. Échec. Encore une fois. Combien de fois allait-il se le recevoir dans la figure celui-là ? Aucune idée, mais il ignorait combien de fois il pourrait se redresser et feindre un petit sourire. Il tâcherait de mieux faire, il se le promettait, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir nul. Il était à la fois honteux, en colère et en voie de découragement. Ce n'était pas assez bien. Il ne s'appliquait pas assez. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit et lui prenait tout au sérieux. Recommencer. Il le fallait s'il voulait poursuivre le chemin. Il se redressa et tenta une nouvelle fois. Oui, le morceau était difficile. Scorpius était quelqu'un qui mettait beaucoup plus de temps que les autres à intégrer quelque chose. Ça avait tendance à énerver, les gens s'impatientaient, ne comprenaient pas et il avait la pression. Ça n'arrangeait pas la donne. Ses petits doigts firent une énième tentative. C'était pire. La femme à côté de lui, sa mère, grimaçait légèrement, mais ne dit rien. Si ce n'était pas bien autant qu'elle le lui dise là maintenant, pensa t-il. Il préférait cela plutôt que de le savoir au dernier moment d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas choisi. Alors oui, elle devait lui dire. Avait-elle lu dans ses pensées ? Aucune idée, mais elle le mit en garde. Il n'avait pas bien appris, il n'avait pas révisé correctement, mais pourtant, il l'avait fait. N'avaient-ils pas tous les deux les mêmes notions, les mêmes méthodes ou encore les mêmes visions ? Probablement pas, il découvrait des trucs qu'elle connaissait déjà et qu'elle tentait de lui enseigner. Il allait falloir qu'elle mette tout ça au point avec le blondinet. Le petit garçon recula légèrement, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait si nul et sa mère l'observait de loin. Ne l'aimait-elle plus, car il n'arrivait pas à intégrer la méthode ? Il baissa les yeux au sol tristement. Il avait huit ans et pourtant, il se posait déjà beaucoup de questions. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le rejette. Il sentait le froid se créer. Ça ressemblait à de la gêne. Il avait fait des erreurs, pouvait-elle lui donner une autre chance ? Il n'avait sans doute pas bien écouté, ou son cerveau avait encore lâché, il ne savait pas très bien, parfois il mélangeait des trucs sans le faire exprès, bref, il avait un peu la tête dans les nuages et il se détestait pour sa maladresse. De qui la tenait-il ? Il reprit son souffle et retenta la mélodie. Il voulait se relancer, il avait bien pris le temps de détailler chaque note comme s'il voulait lui prouver qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi minable qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Il la voulait honnête. Il l'avait entendu l'autre soir parler à son père. Il avait juste entendu son prénom, mais le ton qu'il avait entendu ou cru entendre, le garçon s'imaginait plein de choses dans sa tête.

« Désolé » avait-il murmuré.

Cependant, ça sonnait encore pire une fois dit à voix haute. Il aurait voulu dire plus que cela, mais il ignorait comment le formuler. Il voulait juste qu'elle arrête d'être si neutre parfois quand il faisait ses notes, c'était encore plus stressant, car il savait qu'elle lui dissimulait pas mal de choses. Par exemple, pouvait-il être un grand musicien plus tard ? Il en doutait.

 _La scène se passe le 28 décembre 2019._

Il se perdait. Oui, il s'égarait dans sa tête. Il était maintenant en train de repenser à des choses qui s'étaient produites, il y avait maintenant quelques années. Cela le fit légèrement sourire. Petit garçon, il dramatisait. Enfant, sa mère lui avait appris l'art de la musique d'une manière unique. Ça avait payé, et il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant. Pourquoi cela lui revenait-il en tête ? Pourquoi ce souvenir-là en particulier ? Était-ce pour lui rappeler qu'il avait déjà fait des erreurs dans le passé et que c'était normal d'en faire là aujourd'hui ? Ses yeux se posèrent justement sur son parchemin tout sale avec une quantité de mots rayés. L'échec ici. Peut-être. Il avait du mal à comprendre la signification. Était-ce pour lui dire de ne jamais abandonner même s'il apprenait des choses bien déplaisantes ? Peut-être aussi, mais à cet instant-là, il baissa les yeux. C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ça le hantait. La chose à oublier était difficile et ça faisait mal.


	10. Un dernier adieu à ma maman

_Le début de ces scènes se passe le 29 décembre 2019._

C'était aujourd'hui. Il avait redouté ce jour et il était arrivé. On lui avait demandé de dire quelque chose alors il avait préparé des phrases sur un papier. Il avait eu du mal à le faire. Il avait tellement changé ses versions sans jamais en être réellement satisfait, alors il avait pris celle qui lui paraissait la meilleure. Face à son père, ses grands-parents et quelques amis, - ce n'était pas une grande cérémonie et le garçon en était bien soulagé, il préférait cette intimité - le blondinet au teint très pâle avait commencé à lire et très vite il avait chiffonné la feuille. C'était trop formel et il n'y arrivait pas, les mots butaient tellement. Il avait pris sur lui et s'était alors mis à improviser. Les mots lui étaient venus avec plus d'aisance cette fois-ci. Il parlait de son amour pour sa mère et en quoi elle était une femme extraordinaire pour lui. Elle lui avait appris tellement de choses, et il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Sa voix se brisait quelques fois, mais le garçon ne perdait pas le contrôle de ses émotions. Il n'était pas question de perdre la face devant tout le monde, même s'il dû s'accrocher très fort pour ne pas trop trembler ou éclater en sanglots. Il était difficile de faire abstraction à tous les regards de posés sur lui, mais c'était sa dernière chance pour dire au revoir à sa mère alors il voulait le faire bien avec ses mots à lui.

Scorpius se tenait debout face au grand trou où était le cercueil de sa mère. Il s'y avança et prit une poignée de terre qu'il jeta sur le cercueil en signe symbolique d'adieu. Il resta pendant quelques secondes planté devant. Il n'y croyait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être la dernière fois... Les larmes aux yeux, il recula pour être de nouveau aux côtés de son père. Sa maman n'était plus là.

Le garçon avait vu défiler tant de personnes qui leur avaient presque tous dit la même chose. Il avait été ailleurs, perdu, du début à la fin et s'était contenté de hocher la tête ou de murmurer un merci quand il parvenait à sortir un mot. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment prêté attention à qui lui adressait la parole à chaque fois, car tout ce qu'il pouvait voir.. c'était sa mère. Elle ne le quittait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il ne la reverrait plus. On avait refermé son cercueil à jamais, il n'y avait plus aucun retour en arrière. Il se revoyait encore poser sa main une dernière fois sur la sienne. Il avait frissonné lorsqu'il avait vu et senti la pâleur de son visage et la glaceur de sa peau. Il était resté pendant de longues minutes planté devant elle, puis son père était arrivé derrière lui. Il avait posé délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Lui aussi était resté avec lui pendant longtemps, mais à un moment, il l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Oui, il avait compris le message. Il était temps de dire au revoir, et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant, il avait envie d'être seul. Il voulait que tous les gens partent. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Trop de gens. Les personnes étaient à présent autour de gâteaux et Scorpius était debout, totalement perdu. Il se sentait trop entouré, il entendait les voix, et très souvent toutes les conversations. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ils les voyaient manger tandis que lui luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il n'était pas bien et une vague de dégoût monta brusquement en lui. Il avait soudainement l'impression de se retrouver prisonnier dans un ascenseur bloqué, il suffoquait intérieurement et il criait à l'aide à ses poumons pour lui donner de l'air. Il se dirigea alors à grands pas dans la salle de bains. Il était ruisselant de sueur et ses mains agrippèrent le lavabo. Si ça continuait, il allait vraiment être malade. Il détestait se sentir aussi mal. Il ouvrit très vite le robinet et se mit plein d'eau fraîche sur le visage tandis que ses larmes étaient en train de couler sur ses joues. Il espérait être seul ici. Il ne voulait pas être trouvé et ne désirait pas revenir dans toute la foule. Il n'avait pas sa place, mais pourtant, il savait qu'il devait se reprendre et vite. Il essuya son visage avec la manche de son costume. Ses yeux regardèrent son reflet et il vit qu'ils étaient rouges, ça se voyait qu'il avait pleuré. Il tenta de se les frotter toujours avec sa manche pour essayer de faire disparaître toute traces. Il était seul au monde. Il respira à fond pendant de longues minutes pour se calmer, et il entendit soudainement des pas arriver. Qui était-ce ? Le blondinet ne se laissa pas le loisir de découvrir qui c'était et il fila se cacher derrière un mur au fond de la salle. Il croisait les doigts pour que la personne reparte très vite sans le trouver.


	11. Père et fils

_Cette scène se passe le 1er janvier 2020._

La rentrée approchait à grands pas. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours depuis le 29 décembre. Il fallait déjà commencer à préparer de nouveau sa valise pour regagner Poudlard. Le blondinet était assis sur son lit, son dos contre le bord de son mur et ses pieds sous les couvertures. Sa valise était grande ouverte et une pile de vêtements était toute froissée dessus. Il aurait voulu sortir sa baguette magique et mettre tout ça en ordre en cinq minutes, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, alors à la place il devait se débrouiller comme un pauvre moldu. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et il les rouvrit quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez, fit le garçon machinalement.

Ce fut son père qui apparut. Il avait entrouvert la porte et ses yeux l'interrogeaient.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Le blondinet haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et Drago finit par faire un pas en avant. Il se tourna et referma la porte. Ses yeux se glissèrent sur son fils, sur sa valise et de nouveau sur son fils. Avait-il besoin d'aide ? Le regard neutre de Scorpius le perdait, il ne savait pas très bien. La communication entre eux était coupée depuis quelques jours et ça le rendait encore plus dingue. Les yeux bleus-gris du garçon examinaient attentivement son père, détail que Drago n'ignora pas. Quand allait-il se décider à ouvrir la bouche pour sortir un mot ? Le père n'était pas du tout à l'aise, mais il tentait de ne pas le montrer. Le regard du petit blond se dirigea de nouveau vers sa valise, un air de dégoût prit sa place sur son visage pâle et son cœur eut un énorme pincement quand il croisa le regard de son père. Même s'il ne lui disait presque rien, son père l'inquiétait. Il soupira tristement et se mordit les lèvres. Des mots dans sa tête brûlaient d'envie de sortir.

\- Je veux pas y retourner.

Voilà, c'était dit. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard et il venait de le faire savoir à son père. Il n'y avait maintenant aucune peur dans son visage maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin dit, il n'appréhendait pas la colère de son père, à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Il avait fermé ses sentiments, sauf que certains restaient encore, ici c'était le dégoût et l'inquiétude pour son paternel. Le reste ? Parti, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il voulait prétendre. Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement et il regarda Scorpius bouche-bée. Il s'écoula de longues secondes avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel en silence. Ce n'était même plus de l'énervement, mais plutôt de l'exaspération. Les paroles de son père ne pouvaient pas être plus stupide, franchement.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris.

Sa voix grave était froide et sèche, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il ne fit aucun effort pour se reprendre et parler avec plus de chaleur. Son visage était de marbre et Drago se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Il avait à la fois envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout irait bien, mais aussi de s'énerver afin de le faire revenir à la raison et vite. Ne pas retourner à Poudlard ? Son fils blaguait là, ce n'était pas possible ! Jamais il n'aurait cru l'entendre dire ça, mais de l'autre côté, il savait qu'il aurait à y faire face un jour où l'autre. Oui, son fils n'était pas comme lui sur ce point-là. Il ne s'intégrait pas, il ignorait ce qui s'y passait, mais en tous les cas il avait bien caché son jeu auprès de sa mère. Astoria l'avait cru, mais lui n'était pas dupe. Il leur avait dit au début des vacances que ses problèmes d'intégration allaient mieux, - qu'il y "travaillait" si on reprenait les mots exacts- mais il avait très vite passé sur le sujet. Drago était resté suspicieux et aujourd'hui, la question semblait être au cœur de la conversation qu'ils auraient déjà dû avoir depuis un petit bout de temps. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas le moment et à la place Drago sentit la colère monter en lui. Il en avait assez que son fils ne lui parle pas.

\- Tu vas y retourner Scorpius Malefoy, un point c'est tout.

L'expression du garçon ne changea pas et Drago fronça les sourcils. Qu'attendait son fils pour le contredire ? Pour s'énerver ? Pour donner des arguments invraisemblables ?

\- Non, fit-il tout simplement. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seul, tu rêves.

S'il s'était retrouvé sur un toit, Drago aurait glissé et aurait finit au sol pour atterrir avec violence, mais ici il n'y en avait pas. À la place il serra les poings pour tenter de se contrôler. Il se trouvait pathétique, jamais il ne s'énervait aussi vite de la sorte d'ordinaire avec lui, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Son visage était très pâle – déjà qu'au naturel il n'était pas spécialement coloré - et ses cernes ne cessaient de se creuser. Scorpius repensait à ce fameux soir où il avait surpris son père avec cette bouteille de whisky, ça l'avait dégoûté et la raison pour laquelle il était en train de soumettre cette idée de rester ici à son père était partiellement à cause de cela. Son père avait perdu pour lui toute crédibilité, il avait descendu très très bas dans son estime et dans l'admiration qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui. De l'autre côté, il était torturé par l'idée qu'il devait justement absolument rester pour l'aider à aller mieux. Qu'allait-il faire tout seul ici ? Il allait sûrement aller au travail oui, mais après ? Il continuait de fixer son père d'un air de défi, il ne le lâchait pas du regard ce qui énerva Drago. Ce dernier qui avait les poings serrés s'approchait alors de son fils qui ne cillait pas une seule seconde. Il savait ce qui allait arriver, mais il ne bougea pas, il était comme un robot à qui on avait dit de ne rien faire. Il sentit les doigts de son père se renfermer sur le col de sa chemise avec force. Il dut lutter pour ne pas gémir, car il était en train de lui couper la respiration. Ses yeux clairs continuaient de le fixer sans cesse. « Tu es un idiot. Regarde ce que tu es en train de faire à ton propre fils. Regarde toi. Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, mais pourtant tu le fais. Continue, je m'en fiche, je n'ai rien à perdre, j'ai déjà tout perdu de toute manière. » voilà ce que le blondinet était en train de penser et lui faire comprendre par son regard. C'était encore plus insupportable pour Drago. Il ne se contrôlait même plus et la neutralité de son fils était vraiment en train de lui taper sur le système. Il le fixait d'un regard de défi, comme si le plus fort des deux était lui et qu'il comptait gagner face à lui, son père. Ses doigts le serrèrent de plus bel et Scorpius ne cillait pas.

\- J'y retournerais pas, je m'en fiche de ce que tu peux me dire.

Chose à ne pas dire, il allait sans doute le regretter. Cette relation avec son père lui était jusque-là totalement inconnue, il nageait en plein brouillard, mais il n'était pas stupide pour comprendre qu'il dépassait les limites. Il se sentit soudainement lâcher et fléchir vers l'arrière. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retenir, car l'impact résonna avec force en plein dans toute sa tête. Le blondinet mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Son père l'avait frappé. La colère de Drago s'était exprimée d'une manière terrible, il venait de s'en rendre compte et déjà et il rapprochait de son fils. Il avait honte. Il n'aimait pas lui faire du mal, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son bien et pourtant il venait de le gifler. Cette fois-ci Scorpius se recula.

\- Ne me touches pas, avait répondu Scorpius d'une voix faussement calme.

\- Tu y retourneras.

Ce fut les derniers mots de son père avant que ce dernier quitte la pièce. Il avait compris pourquoi son fils avait tant insisté. Le garçon avait laissé apparaître son inquiétude l'espace d'une seconde. Une seconde de trop. Son fils resta de marbre pendant de longues secondes, et des larmes de colère se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Scorpius. Il avait perdu la bataille.

P-S : N'hésitez pas à commenter, à dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait très plaisir, en tous les cas j'espère que vous appréciez, et n'hésitez pas aussi à me dire ce que je pourrais améliorer :)


	12. Retour à une autre réalité

_La scène se passe le 2 janvier 2019, c'est presque l'heure de retourner à Poudlard, mais avant il y a autre chose, les aurevoirs._

Il était maintenant temps de retourner à l'école pour le blondinet. Sa valise était prête, le train était sur le quai et son père se tenait à ses côtés. Les deux ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis la veille et leur dispute. L'ambiance était assez étrange. Le blond en voulait encore terriblement à son père qui avait osé le frapper, et Draco lui s'en voulait affreusement pour sa fatigue et sa perte de contrôle. Il n'avait pas été dans son état normal. Il avait honte de lui-même. Comment avait-il pu ? Le regard accusateur de son fils et le froid qui s'était glissé entre eux ne cessait de lui rappeler. Ils étaient tous les deux ici parmi les autres adolescents chargés de leurs valises et leurs hiboux en prétendant faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Draco portait sa cape noire habituelle qui contrastait encore plus avec son teint de marbre. Il sentait des petits regards rivés sur lui et Scorpius. Ce dernier entendait parfois le prénom de sa mère chuchoté. Il croisa le regard de son père qui tentait de rester neutre. Il regardait au loin, et certains s'approchaient d'eux pour leur souhaiter les mêmes choses qu'il avait entendu un millier de fois lors de l'enterrement de sa mère. ''Toutes mes condoléances". Cela dura trop longtemps et il fut presque soulagé quand il entendit le dernier signal pour le train. Il avait une envie folle de serrer son père dans les bras, mais de l'autre côté, il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Il avait néanmoins réfléchi, oui son père était à bout, tout comme lui, et il avait craqué.. Il se retourna timidement vers lui et l'inquiétude de son père se lisait sur son visage. Il hésita vraiment, et Draco le sentit. Celui-ci ne voulait pas que son fils parte tant qu'il n'avait pas saisi sa chance pour s'excuser. Il n'était pas du genre à faire de démonstrations affectives en public, cependant cette fois-ci ça semblait différent. Les deux blonds se regardaient étrangement pendant de longues secondes. Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils qui frissonna et il le regarda dans les yeux. Le jeune serpentard remarquait que son air était rempli de tristesse, de désespoir et peut-être aussi un peu de colère. Scorpius pénétra dans la tête de Draco quelques secondes pour tenter de le comprendre. Il ignorait si son père l'avait fait volontairement pour lui laisser cette chance, mais il l'avait saisi. Le sentiment de culpabilité se propagea dans tout son corps. Il revit aussi certaines scènes, son père était en train de penser à son bonheur... Le blondinet ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes sans s'en rendre compte et il finit par lâcher prise. Ce qu'il ressentait était déjà trop lourd à porter alors il ne voulait pas ressentir cette culpabilité en plus.

Il avait envie de passer ses bras autour de la taille de son père, mais il se contenta d'un léger sourire, car ils étaient en public. Draco avait envie de faire la même chose, mais il se mit à lui tapoter l'épaule doucement. Son fils allait repartir et il allait maintenant être seul, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient ici sans Astoria. Le blond avait aussi envie de dire plein de choses à son père, il désirait lui faire comprendre que ça allait aller, mais il n'en était même pas certain lui-même. Il fut donc incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Il n'était pas très doué pour cela, mais il réussit à murmurer à son père qu'il reviendrait. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire qu'il tenait à lui, mais il n'avait pas chassé la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule. Le blond esquissa un dernier petit sourire - il n'y avait pas réellement de la joie dedans vu qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à être joyeux, mais son père avait compris l'intention - avant de prendre sa valise et de se diriger vers le train. C'était parti pour une autre année à l'école, sa troisième. Le train finit par démarrer quelques instants après. Il s'assit alors dans un wagon vide où il posa ses bagages à l'endroit approprié. Il était seul. Oui, il était seul au monde, et l'autre réalité qu'il avait fuie était en train de revenir. Il avait les deux pieds dedans. Il redoutait le moment des retrouvailles avec les autres.

 **P-S : N'hésitez pas de partager ;)**


	13. Arbre à texte - Bonus 1

_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi d'arbre à texte réalisé par la page Facebook_ _Répertoire de fanfictions d'Harry Potter._ _Si vous aimez écrire, je vous conseille de vous lancer :et de leur envoyer un petit message privé :) N'hésitez pas à me faire vos retours, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs :)_

 **[ ARBRE À TEXTE - FEUILLE #21]**

 **Auteur : Marine C. Queen (aka LaQueen_007)**

 **[DÉFI ASSOCIÉ ]**

 **Personnages : Scorpius Malfoy**  
 **Mots à insérer : Livres, Bibliothèque, Amis, Parents, Amour.**

 **Image :**

Assis en tailleur parmi les livres de la bibliothèque des Malfoy, le regard du blondinet se perdait dans le vide. Les gouttes de la pluie du dehors venaient frapper les vitres et les nuages gris plongeaient la pièce dans une atmosphère mélancolique. Un parchemin vide, un encrier bien rempli, et pourtant aucun mot ne s'y étalait. Manque d'inspiration aurait-on pu penser, mais Scorpius n'attendait qu'une seule chose : la venue de sa maman. Dans un léger soupir, le jeune homme s'appuya contre l'étagère remplie de vieux livres et ferma les yeux quelques secondes dans l'espoir de chasser les images noires de son esprit. Il la voyait alors elle, cette magnifique femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Son sourire remplissait son cœur d'amour et ses bras qui se serraient autour de ses épaules le rassuraient. Son murmure, ses petits mots doux et sa main remontant avec une lenteur calculée dans ses cheveux blonds lui avaient toujours procuré une certaine joie depuis son plus jeune âge. Il aimait fermer les yeux, respirer tranquillement et se redresser avec légèreté pour esquisser un doux sourire à sa mère. Cette affection reçue faisait de lui le plus heureux des fils. Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus là. Malgré la chaleur du plaid posé sur ses genoux, le petit blond frissonnait et son sourire s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus triste. Il attendait ici, mais rien ne se passait. Les tic-tacs de la vieille horloge lui donnaient l'impression que le temps ne s'écoulait plus de la même manière. Les journées lui paraissaient interminables et le goût de la vie devenu fade le plongeaient dans l'obscurité.

Caché au beau milieu des livres jaunis, l'adolescent désirait tout simplement être seul, même s'il espérait secrètement que son père arrive pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Cette douleur, enfouie dans son cœur devenait bien lourde pour une aussi jeune personne que lui. Fuir ce présent dénué de joie pour remonter dans un passé familier et rassurant.. Voilà ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde. Le temps de l'enfance et des histoires du soir paraissait maintenant révolu. Écrasant l'unique feuille de parchemin qu'il possédait, des larmes brûlantes qu'il ne put retenir roulèrent sur les joues du garçon. Cette solitude.. Son père l'avait elle aussi connue, il y avait des années de cela. Elle avait été assez puissante pour l'emmener au bord du gouffre et le seul antidote miracle qu'il avait alors trouvé avait été elle, sa maman. Femme resplendissante qui avait su lui apporter la lumière pour chasser cette infâme obscurité, maintenant revenue. Au final, personne n'était à l'abri d'un nouveau malheur. Sa main ne chercha même pas à essuyer ses petites larmes. Il était seul au monde. Ses parents ne se résumaient plus qu'à un père trop distant et sa grand-mère dormait probablement près de la cheminée. Par ailleurs, ses seuls amis ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce manque. Cet énorme vide se faisait ressentir à chaque seconde et ceux qui lui disait que le temps ferait son affaire pouvaient toujours aller se rhabiller. Il avait peur. Peur de l'oublier. Sa voix. Son sourire. Ses caresses. Cette fierté qu'il ressentait à chaque instant et surtout cet amour incroyable qu'il avait perdu.

Il la voyait alors danser avec son papa près du lac, riant comme les êtres les plus heureux de l'univers. Oui. Ses parents avaient été les époux les plus amoureux du monde. La chance leur avait souri pendant treize merveilleuses années, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Scorpius remonta alors ses jambes pour les coller contre son torse et passa ses bras tout autour. La tête baissée et les yeux fermés, il pouvait pleurer son être le plus cher en silence dans un cadre sentant les vieux livres à plein nez. L'endroit préféré d'Astoria qui s'expliquait tout simplement par cette odeur qui l'avait toujours fait voyager.

La pluie avait maintenant cessé et l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin un joli arc-en-ciel. Les rayons de soleil traversaient alors la fenêtre de la grande bibliothèque pour faire venir danser les particules de poussière qui entamaient maintenant un ballet aérien. Des petits pas timides venaient peu à peu perturber le calme de la pièce. Sentant alors un bras se glisser autour de ses épaules, le jeune homme surpris, releva lentement son visage aux larmes encore visibles pour rencontrer les mêmes yeux gris que les siens. Ceux de son père. Il était revenu. Il était là. Pour la première fois, Scorpius ne ressentit pas cette crainte d'être vu en plein chagrin. Non, cette fois-ci, son cœur trop meurtri avait besoin de chaleur pour apaiser les morceaux qu'il ne parvenait pas à recoller. Il fit alors tout naturellement basculer sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco sans ne rien dire. Nul besoin de parler. Le geste suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le chassait pas, au contraire, il avait besoin de lui. Ce n'était pas si facile avec son père. Il semblait depuis peu avoir hérité du don de son père, celui d'avoir des difficultés à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et la seule personne capable de les faire sortir de cette bulle handicapante les avaient quitté pour toujours. Le père observa la petite tête blonde collée contre lui et posa alors timidement sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Des mots rassurants. Voilà ce qu'elle aurait fait elle..

\- Ne penses pas que tu as perdu son amour Scorpius. Le mien est là et le sien se trouvera toujours dans ton cœur. À tout jamais.


End file.
